


The Continuation of Diplomacy by Other Means

by Paul A (pedanther)



Series: MCU RPG AU: 3SE [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: This isn’t remotely where the campaign was meant to be going.For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Any, any, tabletop game AU
Series: MCU RPG AU: 3SE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626772
Kudos: 4





	The Continuation of Diplomacy by Other Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkosic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkosic/gifts).



> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-05.]

“‘I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!’ bellows Odin,” says the GM, “and a bolt of lightning strikes Prince Thor, who disappears you know not where – and that’s where we’ll end for today.”

Because this isn’t remotely where the campaign was meant to be going, and right now the GM has no idea where to take it next; it was supposed to be all subtle diplomacy and courtly intrigue, and he wasn’t prepared for Chris, who usually plays hack-and-slash campaigns and has no idea of diplomacy except “speak loudly and carry a big warhammer”.

By the next session, he has made a plan – send Prince Thor to Earth, where Chris can get some practice at roleplaying interactions that don’t involve shouting and hitting things – and recycled the MIB NPC from the Gadgeteer campaign he runs on alternate Thursdays so Thor has someone to talk to; he pictured it as a solo sidequest while the rest of the Asgardians continue the main campaign, but when the rest of the players hear about it, they all insist on rolling up new characters and joining in.


End file.
